Major Metallitron
This article is about the character. For the Dragon Ball episode with the same name, see Major Metallitron. |Race=Android |Gender=Male |Date of death=Age 750 Age 749 (The Path to Power) |Address = Muscle Tower |Occupation = Military |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army Mifan Army |FamConnect= General White (superior officer) Ninja Murasaki (superior officer) }} Major Metallitron is an android created by the Red Ribbon Army, and Goku's second challenge in the Muscle Tower. Personality Due to his android functions, Metallitron is very stoic, and follows any given assignment to him with no hesitation, as his duty is to stop anyone from advancing past the third floor of the Muscle Tower, even if it means killing them. Biography Major Metallitron first appears when Goku is advancing through Muscle Tower to save the Jingle Village Chief. When Goku arrives on Metallitron's floor, General White orders Metallitron to kill Goku, which he proceeds to do by starting to squish Goku. However, Goku escapes from Metallitron's grasp. At one point, Goku accidentally blows off his head (and exposes a metal plate in his chest) using a Kamehameha, but even that does not stop Metallitron from continuing his rampage (though in the manga, he stops after a short time). Even without a head and eventually losing both wrists, he tries to repeatedly stomp Goku flat. Goku later impales him through the back with his Power Pole, and then headbutts through him, leaving a much larger hole. Despite the considerable damage done to his body, the major continues his assault on Goku, only stopping when his batteries (which had not been replaced since the previous spring) are drained of their energy. It is the first time in the series someone is actually able to take a couple hits from Goku and a Kamehameha, and continue fighting. Metallitron appears again in Dragon Ball GT, firing his fist off and causing major damage to a building. He is then destroyed by a single kick from Pan. Later, he is seen in Hell approaching Piccolo alongside General Blue, Nappa, and Staff Officer Black. Movie appearances ;Mystical Adventure Metallitron appears in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure as one of Emperor Chiaotzu's soldiers. He takes part at Master Shen and General Tao's plan to take over the empire of Mifan. At one point in the movie, it is revealed Metallitron's head can be re-attached if knocked off his shoulders. He is defeated by Goku flying through his stomach. ;The Path to Power In Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Dragon Ball's 10th anniversary special, Metallitron appears again, heavily redesigned by Akira Toriyama.Supplemental Daizenshuu, 1996 He has darker skin, and is defeated by Goku more quickly than the original. Special abilities *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. *'Flight' – Major Metallitron can fly, as seen in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. *'Blaster' – An energy beam fired from the left arm. Major Metallitron disconnects his left elbow to reveal a cannon inside his arm, and fires a green energy wave at the opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. It is very similar to Android 16's Hell's Beam. *'Rocket Punch' – Major Metallitron can fire his fist off his arm to strike the opponent. *'Mouth Missile' – Major Metallitron can fire a missile out of his mouth. *'Crushing in Hands' – Major Metallitron grabs his opponent in a powerful grip to crush their bones. *'Machine Impact-like technique' – In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Major Metallitron uses an attack similar to Android 16's Machine Impact. Video game appearances Major Metallitron appears in Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou, Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is both a boss and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and he is a boss in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Sheron no Nazo, Major Metallitron appears as a boss in a story set after the Pilaf Saga, where Goku participates in a Kung Fu Tournament (not to be confused with the World Martial Arts Tournament). Goku defeats Krillin in his first match and confronts Major Metallitron in his second one. Goku wins and proceeds to fight Yamcha and Buyon in the finals. Major Metallitron appears in two bonus levels in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, levels 2-8 and 4-6. In bonus level 2-8, Metallitron takes control of the Muscle Tower after his batteries reloaded after General White's defeat, and orders the Muscle Tower soldiers to steal Jingle Village's supplies while Android 8 is at Penguin Village to remove the Android Bomb in his chest. When Android 8 returns to the village, he goes to Muscle Tower and beats Major Metallitron. After his defeat, Metallitron takes a long walk and arrives at Penguin Village, where he meets King Nikochan and his servant (bonus level 4-6). He befriends them and tries to help them settle accounts with Arale Norimaki, since he says that his friends' enemies are his enemies, but Arale defeats him and puts his head on her body to celebrate her victory. Major Metallitron appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, and he makes a brief cameo appearance in the introduction movie for Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shin Aomori *FUNimation Dub: Chris Rager *Ocean Dub: David Kaye *Brazilian Dub: Afonso Amajones Trivia *Metallitron is the only known high-ranking Red Ribbon official (in this case, a major) who is not directly named after a color (although part of his name is derived from "metallic" which is also part of a specific kind of color metallic yellow or metallic gray), and is not organic. *Major Metallitron was one of the first characters to figure out that Goku is an alien from space. He does so after scanning Goku, his scanner displaying that Goku is an alien. However, due to lack of human contact with Saiyans, it was unsure of what type of alien it was. *In "Master Thief, Hasky", someone resembling him can be seen in the background on a poster in Bulma's room not wearing his sunglasses. *Metallitron's appearance and speech pattern suggest he is likely based on the main antagonist, played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, of the 1984 film, The Terminator. One of the enemies based on him in the video game Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden is even called Terminator. *His manga name, Full Metal Jacket, is derived from a type of bullet and is also a war film made in 1987. *The text shown in Major Metallitron's scan of Goku (see image) is based on an exchange between the character Ellen Ripley and the computer "Mother" from the 1979 film Alien. Gallery See also *Major Metallitron (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased